fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Ella Metals
Ella Metals is the main, titular character of the Ella-Metals series. She has the power to manipulate metals to use to complete certain tasks. She makes her debut in Ella-Metals: Run For Your Life!, and has appeared in many Fantendo games ever since. She is the Sage of Metal in the Fantendoverse. History Ella Metals' parents had lived under the names, Donny Parkinson born 1965 and Daisy Higginbottom (born 1967), had lived in VineVille for sixteen years, learn the art if the elements at school, but in 1983, the government cancelled it, in a safety bid. They married at a early age of 22 and 20 respectivaley. The goverment approved surname activity a few days before there marridge, they used the name Metals as their chosen element. And in 1983, they decided to start a family, and on April 12th 1984, Leila Metals was born. Then, Ella was born in 1991, followed by Benjiman Metals in 2010. Power Ella's power is to control any natural or manmade metal, as hinted by her surname Metals. She started at the age of 3, where she bend a Bullet BoB which was about to crash into Andy Pasta. Ella is a shaper in training and has recently been that she is, since the second game, the apprentice of the legendary Nicholas Steel. She uses a device to control metal if she is in a horrible situation, called the Metal Shaper invented by Samuel Think. She can craft metal, mix it, create new items with it, and even more. As the series has progressed, she has been known to move heavier obstacles. This is greatly shown with Full XP in EM3, she can also get a metal sword crafted as the game progresses. Appearance Ella has strawberry blonde hair with a ponytail, and blue eyes. She wears purple clothes in most of her appearances, with Ella-Metals 3 as a exception, in which she is in a white gown. Personality She is a caring, warm and fuzzy girl, with great love to both animals and humanity. She loves to talk with others, but sometimes is incapable of saying "no". She cares much about others, to the point of putting they first, and will do anything to help her friends. However, she goes crazy when being ignored, mostly because she just wants to be good with everyone and not to be ignored, since that is one of her biggest fears. She is much of a pacifist, however, when angered, she becomes much more aggresive and even psychotic. She lives life to the full, and values life, dispising those who hate it. She hates to be on bad terms with people and always tries to make amends for her mistakes, but is tactful and a bit of a gossip, but knows when to keep a secret. She is more lawful than her relaxed sister. She is willing a desirable. Game Appearances In the Main series Ella Metals: Run For Your Life! In the first game, she is starting to use her power and it takes her a while to master moving heavier metal weights. It's up to her and her friends to defend the city from the biggest wave of crime in years, and earn the authorities trust. Ella Metals 2: Machine Attack In the second game, Ella is about to complete her course of mastering metals, as she gets to be the apprentice of the legendary Nicholas Steel. When Nicholas goes missing, Ella with her friends go and investigate. She becomes suspicious of the new VineVillian electronics factory. Ella-Metals 3 Ella is now 23 in the third game, and is shocked to find out that her sister returns. She learns to forgive her sister for leaving her family so suddenly, and learns to work as a team with her. Spin-Offs Ella-Metals Racing Ella is a playable character. Ella Metals and Spaces Between Ella is banished by Caster into The Grey Factory and can change into Gas, Ball and Liquid Metal forms. Stelios Scramble She was also one of the three characters you could start the story with in Stelios Scramble. Moveset Jump - Metal Platform - Ella puts a piece of metal below her giving her a lift. Speed - Protect - Metal Field - Ella makes a metal force field around her and if anyone is in the way or touchers her for a brief few seconds where it will deal damage. Combat - Meta Punch - Ella punches to the side with a metal fist. Finesher - Metal Mayhem Ella-Metals vs Battle of Bracelets Ella is a default character. Fire Emblem - Blade of Bolt Ala to her appearance in the Battle of Bracelets Series, Ella will appear as a character in Fire Emblem - Blade of Bolt with the sword she made from experience in Ella-Metals 3. Fandemonium Ella Metals was one of the new additions for Fandemonium Season 2. Hark & Flame Ella stars in Hark & Flame, more will follow as the show progresses. Relationships Strafe In Fantendo Olympics, she gradually builds up a romantic relationship with Strafe, a somewhat of a bountyhunter from a town called Noah. This leads to the Ethereal Collection, where their relationship gets stronger. And by Summer 2017, in Fantendo - Wounds of Time, they are shown to have a place together, near a beach, on the outskirts of VineVille. Andy Pasta Ella was Andy's first (and one of her best) friends, and trusts him deeply. Lexi Lexan Ella is great friends with Lexi, and is more open with her feelings to Lexi than to Andy. Samuel Think Ella thinks he has had a former-self that was more wild and evil after turning on their side after EM2. Leila Metals Ella has yet to respect Leila as much upon her arrival, but she cares for her as a sister after her car crash and had been slightly concussed. She used to look up to Leila although, Leila played a lot of pranks on her when Leila was a teenager to a young Ella. Donny Metals Like most father-daughter relationships, Donny likes to embarrass her child, but she still loves him and appreciates what he has done for her. Daisy Metals Ella described her mother as'' "All you would want from a mother, caring and awesome". '' Benjiman Metals Teardrop Seaside Elfain For the majority of WoT, Ella and Elfain's relationship is strained. But have been shown to get along in the epilogue and in Ella-Metals 4. Snively Ella can relate to Snively and opens up to him after telling Teardrop. Ella finds out that they actually have quite a lot in common, and feel sympathy for each other. Cap'n Wally Ella trusts Wally as he "seems like a skilled sailor and a great leader". And is in "safe hands" with Wally. Sunny Ella doesn't really like Sunny, and thinks he has had the 'wrong start to childhood'. Scoutry Ella was quick to notice that Scoutry could understand what was going on in some contextes and describes Scoutry as, a cute pet for life. Stella Cassia Rivals since school, Stella and Ella are sworn rivals and are ever locked in verbal wars, until Ella seemingly sends Stella to her horrific death. But she is revived by Kaisser and made immortal, and Stella swears to get her revenge someday. Caster Ella tries to settle with Caster, as she tries to contain her temper and discover why the is in this maze and why she is in different forms. Eventually she snaps near the end and Caster finally begins to show that they both know that they dislike each other deeply. Quotes Trivia *AlthoughElla's IQ is 110, she hates mathematics. *At the time of creation, Ella was Fantendo's only female protagonist, until Demi of Winged Nexus fame. *She is the mascot of 's games for the new Hybrid Co., shared with the old mascot Teardrop. Gallery Ella Metals 3D.png|Ella Metals in Ella-Metals: Run For Your Life!, design by Bomb Productions Games. EllaMetalsHalfArt.png|Ella Metals as in Ella-Metals 2: Machine Attack EllaBaseball.png|Ella Metals striking a pose with her bat. Metalssprite.png|Sprite Made By Uil Team. File:EllaMetalsFDesperation.png|Artwork For Fantendo Desperation. Ella Metals DOZ.png|Ella Metals in Fantendo-Dark of Zeon EllaFOC.png|''Fantendo ObstaCourse''. Ella metals hockey.jpg|Ella as she appears in Fantendo Sports Wii. EllaWhiteQueen.png|As she appears as the White Queen in Ella-Metals 3. EllaFSBD.png|Ella's sprite in Fantendo Smash Bros. Duel. Ella metals hood'em.png|Ella as she appears in Fantend'ems. ChristmasElla.png|Christmas art by . Ella Metals By DK.png Ella Metals.png|Fantendo Nightmare EllaMetalsAlange.png|Ella Metals made by File:EllaFEBoB.png|Art in Fire Emblem - Blade of Bolt by . EllaBoB.png|Ella Metals in BoB4. Category:Characters In The Ella-Metals Series Category: Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Fantendo Football League Category:Fantendo Football League/Players Category:Team Lios Lions Category:Hark & Flame Category:Clyde's Un-named Series Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Clyde & Flame (series) Category:Clyde & Flame: Battle of the Yoshis Category:Fantendo Baseball League Category:Characters In Fantendo Smash Bros. Scuffle Category:Heroes Category:VineVille Metal Lions Category:Main Characters Category:Fantendo Kart Ultra Category:Downloadable Characters Category:British Characters Category:Based off real life people Category:Ella Metals (series) Category:Stelios7's Characters Category:Heroines Category:Teenagers Category:Original characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Super Fantendo Strikers Category:Scratched Characters Category:Fantendo Football League/Captains Category:Captains Category:Stelios7 Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. Uproar Category:Original Articles Category:Protagonists Category:FBA